


Morning Light

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Yeah, got nothing to run from, nothing to fight/Ain’t nothing going bump in the middle of the night_ (“Hall of a Hundred Doors”, by Trout Fishing in America)

John woke to the first tendrils of golden morning light, cocooned under the blankets with Rodney pressed firm against his back, and he closed his eyes again. 

It was quiet— it had _been_ quiet, ever since they’d brought Atlantis home to Pegasus, since they’d (more-or-less) defeated the Wraith— and sometimes, John wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Fortunately, Rodney had more than enough ideas for the both of them. For the first time in years, in decades maybe, John wasn’t just happy but _content_.

Maybe it was some kind of mid-life crisis, but he found that he didn’t miss getting shot at every other trip off-world. With more and more Pegasus worlds becoming their allies, John’s team didn’t actually go on missions as often, letting the younger officers take more of the lead. He wasn’t thrilled about the extra paperwork, but it was worth it to spend his days exploring the last uncharted parts of the city with Rodney, lighting up Ancient equipment and debating which Batman villain had the best chance for success (Dynamic Duo notwithstanding).

Rodney made a snuffling kind of noise in his sleep and moved closer, flinging one arm over John’s middle and pressing his nose against the skin between John’s shoulder blades. 

John closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He could get used to this quiet life.

THE END


End file.
